Guardian de los Mundos
by Chacalanime
Summary: Un orgulloso guerrero se ocupa de proteger nuestro mundo de los demonios. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando se vea como el protector de una humana a la fuerza? Además algo muy importante esta a punto de pasar y necesitará algo más que fuerza para ser el guardian de los mundos. Participa en este fic como un demonio o un humano, la elección es tuya y ambos bandos te esperan -SE ACEPTAN OCS-


Aquí otro fic nuevo, lo sé ¿otro más? El verano es largo y me aburro. Este fic también trae demonios pero con un infierno muy diferente y claro unos demonios completamente distintos. No se preocupen continuaré con mis otros fics anteriores a este. Así que espero que os guste esta aventura. Lo cierto es que voy a aceptar OCS en esta historia, sin embargo solo aceptaré los 3 que más me gusten de entre los que me lleguen (si me llega alguno). Aunque no sé porqué me salió un poco digamos más romantico con el duro y rebelde de Meil. También esta historia se presenta un poco más fuerte que las otras. En fin en esto debo agradecer a princessfic por dejarme su OC, muchas gracias.

**Capítulo 1: El guardian de este mundo. ¿Porqué tuvistes que meterte en mi vida?**

-Me cago en la puta...- Su voz estaba irritada y entrecortada, casi era como un susurro al que le costaba salir de entre los labios del joven y escapaba junto a su alma debilitandole más y más a cada palabra. La cabeza le dolía como para explotarle, la noche anterior se había pasado. Había bebido demasiado, incluso para él, pero claramente no podía decir que no a otra copa, una más no le iba a hacer daño mientras seguía a ese tio. Pero sí, una más sí le había echo daño, le había nublado los sentidos y complicado su trabajo, sin embargo, por suerte había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir su deber incluso borracho. Todos tenemos un limite, y aunque el de algunos sea mayor que el de otro si te sobreesfuerzas lo acabas pagando.

-Mierda mi camiseta- De nuevo habló con voz de resaca y se miró la camisa, la cual chorreaba un poco de repugnante líquido gástrico. Había vomitado y se había manchado bastante la ropa, lo que a su vez solo le daban más ganas de vomitar en un círculo vicioso. Un olor asqueroso golpeaba sus fosas nasales mientras trataba de mantener la cabeza en el bater el cual estaba igual o más sucio que su ropa. Era un chico de pelo moreno, corto y de punta pero desordenado lo que le daba un toque bastante rebelde. Su cara presentaba dos enormes ojos de un intenso color marrón y unos pómulos bien formados. A juego con un mentón explendido y sus labios gruesos y rojizos. Una buena nariz completaban su figura. Tenía muchos nombres, cazademonios, el chacal incluso algunos le consideraban la propia muerte, pero su verdadero y único nombre era Meil. Seis o siete arcadas seguidas casi le hicieron echar la papilla de nuevo, pero logró contener esos impulsos para tranquilizarse después, por fin había pasado todo por ahora. Por unas horas de felicidad y alegria no parecían merecer la pena tanto sufrimiento, aunque no se arrepentía en absoluto de beber. Se levantó y se limpió la boca con la mano quedandole un mal sabor aún, antes de ir a mirarse al espejo. Este estaba medio roto, en realidad el cuarto de baño entero estaba echo un desastre, el oxido y la suciedad dominaban todo, la ducha estaba completamente arrancada dejando al descubierto algunos cables y el tubo por donde salía el agua a traves de la pared. Podía ver enormes montones de pelusas por el suelo y telarañas del tamaño de su cabeza en las esquinas del techo, aunque evitaba mirar hacia arriba para no marearse más. Recuperó un poco el aliento. La maldita resaca le estaba matando, encima hoy tenía que trabajar duramente, estaba a punto de cazar a esos demonios, no podía detenerse ahora, lo que tampoco significaba que le hiciera mucha gracia. Todo eso daban un mal resultado, estaba de un humor de perros y cuando eso pasaba, malo era que alguien se cruzará en su camino. Salió del baño abriendo la puerta de una patada para encontrarse con una habitación igual de asquerosa que la otra estancia. Completamente vacia, solo una silla con un hombre atado completamente en el centro llenaban un poco tan desoladora imagen. El hombre apenas podía mantener el conocimiento, ladeaba hacia los lados la cabeza mientras medio cerraba los ojos como pidiendo la muerte. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberse dejado seguir por Meil, sin embargo el deber era el deber, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Llevaba el típico traje de funcionario que ahora estaba cubierto de enormes manchas rojas de su propia sangre. Es lo que pasaba cuando alguien se negaba a contarle al otro chico lo que quería, Meil podía ser muy convincente, a cualquier precio.

-Siento haberme ido de improvisto, te daré un consejo, no pruebes el alcohol humano, no merece la pena- El chico sonrió antes de acercarse al hombre que soltó algunas carcajadas medio afónicas fruto de la desesperación. En su madura boca que se encontraba completamente llena de asquerosa sangre la cual salpicaba su garganta y le quemaba por dentro, faltaban algunos dientes, molares, algun canino y uno de los paletos. Curiosamente estos huecos coindían en tamaño y forma con los dientes que se bañaban y hundían en los pequeños charcos que había por el suelo de su propia sangre. Quizás el moreno se los había arrancado a puñetazos, o quizás había usado los alicates que también se encontraban por el suelo y presentaban, como casi todo lo poco que había en esa habitación, marcas de sangre. En su mano derecha le faltaban dos dedos, el índice y el corazón y el dedo pulgar estaba cortado por la mitad. Sin duda eso no había estado así cuando entró en aquella habitación forzado por el joven que le había estado siguiendo toda la noche hasta que por fin había vuelto a su patética casa.

-Que te follen- Fue la respuesta erronea del hombre, estaba claro que aún no había tenido suficiente y habría que darle más todavia. Meil suspiró, odiaba cuando no le decían lo que quería, pero él no había puesto las normas, solo cumplía con los procedimientos básicos de interrogación que buenos resultados le daban siempre. Por muy asqueroso que fuera, aquello era necesario, pues como en todo trabajo siempre hay un lado oscuro que no vemos, algo que permite ver ese glorioso acabado final. Así pues, los actores tardan horas en maquillarse para lograr esos increíbles aspectos que vemos en las peliculas. La vaca o el cerdo, deben ser asesinados para que nosotros podamos disfrutar de sus chuletas. O los árboles deben ser cortados para tener papel. No todos los trabajos son tan bonitos, pero todos son necesarios para que una sociedad funcione; Aunque para ese chico, el suyo era uno de los mejores, disfrutaba jodiendo a esos cabrones, tenía que reconocerlo, aunque a veces deseaba haber sido otra cosa, bombero o médico, no sé, trabajos humanos. Sin embargo el suyo era uno de esos trabajos que obligatoriamente alguien debía hacerlo y francamente esos debiluchos de carne y hueso que llenaban las ciudades y se sentaban en sus oficinas de sueldo medio, no durarían ni la mitad de un minuto con las criaturas que acostumbraba a ver cada día.

-El que algo quiere algo le cuesta- Lentamente se acercó a uno de los charcos y metió sus manos para recoger el manchado alicate que disfrutaba de numerosos toques de esa sustancia y que Meil había usado para tratar de obtener lo que necesitaba. Se lo enseñó a aquel desgraciado en el que podía ver y oler el miedo y el recuerdo de lo que no hacia mucho había pasado. Se acercó a él de forma amenazadora y chulesca.

-Puedes arrancarme los dedos que quieras, que no te diré nada- El de pelo corto negó con la cabeza, no serían sus falanges lo que esta vez destrozaría, sino algo bastante más importante y mucho más doloroso. Se señaló la nariz para que aquella sanguijuela entendierá lo que le iba a pasar y acercó la herramienta a su aparato respiratorio. El hombre empezó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de alejarse pero con una simple sonrisa, el joven le sujetó agarrandole del cuello y acercó muy despacitamente las tenazas a su carne. Podía ver el pánico con el que miraba sus lentos movimientos, los sudores que rebalaban por su frente temoroso. Incluso el rápido bombeo de la sangre por su cuello dejando ver lo acelerado que iba su corazón. Los alicates tocaron la superficie de la nariz casi como un leve roce, un juego de sufrimiento para el hombre al que Meil estaba acostumbrado a jugar y en el que llevaba completamente el ritmo. Cerró letamente sobre los orificios nasales su juguete de tortura esperando escuchar una voz de aquel pagano que le dijera que hablaría antes de que tuviera que arrancarle su unidad de olfato. Después de aquello le seguirían los dedos de los pies sino quería confesar.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Piedad por favor!- Empezó a temblar intentando que así Meil no le hiciera un arreglo en la nariz y el chico retiró sus alicates victorioso. Aquello le hubiera manchado de sangre salpicada y tampoco queria ver lo guapo que quedaría sin nariz su prisionero, mejor para los dos.

-Habla- Unos entrecortados suspiros invadieron al atado mientras el moreno podía ver algunas gotas de sudor caer de su frente contra el suelo. Que se diera prisa, el olor que empezaba a desprender la ropa de Meil fruto de sus propio vomito no era muy agradable, encima hacia calor y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba deseando terminar aquello para irse a su casa a ducharse, pegarse un baño que durará al menos media hora para purificar completamente su cuerpo antes de ponerse en marcha en busca de los otros desgraciados que debía cazar. La resaca aún le sacudía fuertemente, lo haría durante todo el día pero aún así seguramente también acabaría bebiendo ese día. Le gustaba demasiado ese vicio y para algo que hacia más o menos como el resto no iba a privarse de él.

-Esta noche termina todo, llegas tarde no podrás hacer nada- Rió antes de escupir un gapo de sangre y flemas que cayó al suelo casi provocandole una arcada a Meil. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué termina esta noche? Vamos dimelo- De un puñetazo le cruzó la cara al hombre atado que aún así no paró de reir desquiciadamente llegando incluso a hacer dudar al chico, ¿tan seguro estaba como para tomarse esas libertades a pesar de saber lo que Meil le haría si no se lo decía?.

-Eso si que no puedo decirtelo, pero te lo puedo asegurar, algo distinto a todo lo anterior sucederá aquí, esto te queda grande pequeño cazador. No podrás pararles a tiempo. ¡Cuando todo comience, será el fin de este patético mundo!- Meil apretó con rabia los puños, no era la primera vez que un hombre chiflado atado y al que le faltaban varios dedos y dientes le decía algo así, pero no sabía porqué esta vez sí que notaba algo distinto a las otras veces, era como un instinto que le decía que había peligro. Aquello era muy mala señal. Respiró sereno antes de cruzarle de nuevo la cara, arrancandole de cuajo otro molar más que fue a parar por el suelo sonando casi como una cánica botando, pegaba duro el moreno.

-Dime dónde puedo encontrar lo que busco y yo veré si tus idiotas compañeros pueden hacerme frente- El hombre miró a Meil con desprecio, si realmente supiera la magnitud de su plan, no se atrevería a decir eso, pero mejor así, cuanto más orgullo tuviera mejor les sabría la victoria, lastima que él jamás la podría ver. Ya sabía que iba a morir de un momento a otro, pero antes debía decirle lo que quería saber, era su parte del plan y debía cumplirla. Entre todos habían acordado que uno de ellos sería seguido por Meil, el que tuviera la desgracia de ver al chico tras sus pasos, debía a toda costar tratar de atraerle hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la operación. ¡Qué suerte la suya de ganar! En cuanto Meil se había cruzado en su vida estaba muerto, cruel pero cierto.

-Se reuniran en la azotea de la Tercera Trasvesal, bloque 23 aunque si quieres un consejo, no se te ocurra pasarte por allí, disfruta de las pocas horas que te quedan en este mundo- El de pelo corto cerró los ojos antes de dar otro veloz y contundente zurdado al indefenso hombre, tenía la boca demasiado grande para el gusto del moreno. Después tiró los alicates al suelo y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse dejando a su suerte a aquel desgraciado, ya tenía lo que había venido a buscar, hasta la noche no habría más demonios para él.

-¡Espera!- Detuvo sus pesados pasos para girarse un poco y poder ver de reojo al hombre desencajar completamente la cara y adoptar sus articulaciones posturas imposibles para los humanos, lo que se podía traducir como problemas.

-¡Ahora que te he dicho eso, debo matarte!- La piel de su cara se arrancó en pedazos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo expulsando un asqueroso líquido amarillo en el proceso que manchó el suelo y permitió ver a Meil la verdadera forma de ese demonio. Sus músculos verdes se expandieron rompiendo las cuerdas que le ataban y partiendo del peso la silla. Su cabeza tomó la forma de una calavera verde a la vez que unos pequeños cuernos crecían de sus hombros. Era este el método que tenían los demonios de enseñar su verdadera forma, desprendiendose de su apariencia humana y pudiendo liberar su cuerpo. Era sorprendente como incluso siendo mucho más pesados que un humano, los demonios conseguían perfectamente imitar todas las características de estos.

-Haber empezado por esto antes, nos hubieramos divertido más- El chico se giró completamente a la vez que la monstruosa criatura se lanzaba como un perro con la rabia contra él. En un movimiento veloz de un visto y no visto, el chico metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y lanzó lo que sacó de este contra la bestia. Un enorme cuchillo de afilado tajo atravesó el aire para acabar clavado justo en la frente de tan espantoso ser, deteniendole en seco y parando para siempre tanto su avance como el funcionamiento de su cerebro, había sido muy facil de derrotar.

-Veremos si puedo o no detener a tus amigos, el cazador ya tiene presa.- Echo la mano hacia atrás tirando del cuchillo y dejando ver que un pequeño hilo estaba enganchado a su mano y al arma para evitar que se le perdiera y para poder recogerla sin necesidad de perder tanto tiempo. El arma salió limpiamente de su cráneo al mismo tiempo que el ser se desplomaba hacia atrás muerto. Su cuerpo hizo un ruido espantoso antes de caer sobre la sangre que salpicó y manchó más su aspecto. El silencio se hizo en la estancia en la que segundos antes, los gritos y aullidos del hombre habían reinado por encima de la armonia y donde Meil había expulsado, no con demasiadas ganas, la pizza y las amburguesas que se había molestado en comer ayer. Hablando de eso, otra fuerte ráfaga de olor nauseabundo invadió las fosas de aquel duro chico. Ya no aguantaba más esa peste. Tiró de su camisa rompiendola y arrancadola entera, dejando su torso al desnudo y la tiró sobre el monstruo. Un regalo de despedida, pensó divertido antes de dirigirse como antes a la puerta. Unos marcados músculos que se encontraban ocultos bajo la camisa, eran completamente visibles ahora dandole un buen toque que reforzaba su dura imagen. La puerta del asqueroso apartamento sonó a su espalda cerrandose antes de que saliera rápidamente a la calle. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de alquien volviera a abrir esa puerta, los demonios eran así, no tenían historial como los humanos y apenas conocería a una o dos personas, para cuando quisieran darse cuenta, todo rastro de Meil habría desaparecido. Más teniendo en cuenta que los cuerpos de los demonios desaparecían, se esfumaban regresando al infierno tras su muerte, era una de las formas de asegurarse de que nadie les descubría y además permitía que ningún humano fisgoneará en su reino. Sin cuerpo no había crimen. Por ahora podía relajarse, pero al caer la noche, saldría a terminar lo que había empezado y si su instinto no le fallaba hoy el trabajo sería duro, demasiado duro para su puto dolor de cabeza.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

El murmullo del bar. Ese dulce sonido de voces entremezclandose por encima del negro humo, proveniente de cigarros y puros. Las típicas partidas de cartas, los dos enamorados de siempre. Las tapas. Imagen cotidiana de uno de los típicos antros del barrio. Zona cercana a una fábrica, de la que a la hora de salir. Siempre llenaban el local. Eran estos momentos en los que los camareros estaban más agobiados, tenían que atender a toda esa apestosa lacra social que vivían vidas ridículas y cuyos estudios, entre todos, no pasaban de dos o tres miseros graduados escolares. Venían allí a desahogarse y soltarse de sus penas y eso tenían que soportarlo los que trabajaban en el bar. Aún así ellos eran los que pedían y el cliente siempre tiene la razón. En el fondo había un escenario donde normalmente se interpretaban canciones y algunos shows en los días festivos. En ese momento un pequeño grupo de músicos tocaba una canción pop sobre el amor y la frustación de no poder alcanzar a la persona amada. No demasiado brillante pero algo pegadiza, tipica música de bar.

-La mesa 6 quiere el menu del día, la 3 no para de pedir el segundo plato y el de la 7 me parece que ya ha bebido lo suficiente- La dulce voz de la que provenían aquellas palabras rompía con la sintonia del local, era algo más elegante que todo aquello, impropio de este sitio. Pertenecía a una de las camareras del negocio que acaba de dejar una bandeja llena de vasos sucios y platos en la cocina. Era una chica de larga cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo, ondulada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con un rebelde flequillo recto que le cubría un poco los ojos, pequeños destellos rojos brillaban en su pelo como efecto de la luz que tenían en la cocina. Unos enormes ojos de un extraño color plata mercurioso únicos en ella, hacían un buen juego con su pálida piel que parecería frágil a la vista de cualquiera. Era bastante alta rondando el 1,68 con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, dandole una imagen hermosa. Hikari Daidouji se llamaba, nombre que siempre había querido ponerle su madre, más que su padre, ambos ya en otra vida. Aquella belleza desentonaba completamente con la mugre de la zona, era como una rosa en el desierto, un gato en una manada de perros. No pegaba en aquel sitio ni debería estar allí, pero si quería pagarse los estudios debía trabajar y eso era precisamente lo que hacía. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo en el negocio y realmente había aprendido a tratar con todo el mundo allí y llevar lo mejor posible su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, llevale esto a la 5, de la 3 y la 6 ya me ocupo yo, avisa al portero para que acompañe al de la 7 a la salida- El cocinero puso una bandeja encima de la barra para que la chica la cogiera pero fue otra mano la que recogió el objeto por encima de esta.

-Ya me ocupo yo, ahora te toca salir a ti- Señaló el escenario indicando que era su turno de subir en él y la chica sonrió, por fin había llegado esta hora que tanto esperaba cada día.

-Gracias Fred- Agradeció la de pelo negro antes de dirigirse hacia el escenario dejando sus ocupaciones diarias por unos minutos. Podía ver el amor en los ojos de Fred, el otro camarero llevaba tiempo detrás de ella, pero esta le había negado siempre sus sentimientos. No quería a ningún hombre en su vida y aunque el chico era amable y cariñoso ella le rechazaría siempre. Algunas veces había tratado de tener una cita con ella invitandola al cine o a tomar algo después del trabajo, pero la chica siempre respondía que estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando como para tomarse esas libertades. Completamente mentira ya que no era mucho el esfuerzo que debía poner para aprobar los estudios, aunque prefería esa mentira a romperle el corazón al joven. Hikari se subió al escenario y se sentó junto al piano que el local colocaba para las actuaciones. Algunos piropos groseros escaparon entre los hombres que comían y se desahogaban tras un duro día de trabajo. La chica no les hizo caso, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos insultos y aunque ninguno de ellos apreciaría completamente la complejidad de su música, le gustaba tocar en aquel recinto. No tenía ni los medios ni los mejores instrumentos para tocar, pero aún así su talento natural hacía que su música brillará. De pequeña su padre le había enseñado a tocar el piano y desde entonces había aprendido mucho. De echo estaba estudiando para poder convertirse algún día en una famosa compositora y música. El esfuerzo había dado sus frutos en esa joven y oculta promesa de la música y deseaba algún dia, cuando fuera famosa, poder recordar estas tardes y decir que gracias a estos pequeños conciertos, pudo ganar suficiente confianza como para triunfar. Algunas veces también cantaba, lo hacía muy bien, pero eso era en los días que estaba de muy buen humor, como cuando aprobaba con buena nota algún examen, o les daban una paga extra. Pero hoy no, así que simplemente interpretaría una pieza a piano. Miró la partitura que previamente habían colocado para este número, se sabía la canción completamente, pero eso siempre ayudaba. La obra se titulaba ``The Lark Ascending´´ perteneciente a Vaughan Williams y aunque era una obra normalmente interpretada a violín también existía una versión para piano que era la que la joven se disponía a interpretar. Sus delicadas manos pasaron la primera hoja que hizo un pequeño ruido debido al roce con el resto del cuaderno y puso sus manos en la éscala correcta para tocar la canción. Suspiró dos veces casi como una manía que tenía siempre y que debía hacer para poder tocar bien y sus habilidosas manos comenzaron a interpretar y traducir en armoniosos sonidos el complicado lenguaje que estaba impreso sobre el papel. Algunos piropos más escaparon de forma descortes del público a la vez que ajena a todo, ella continuaba interpretando la bella obra del compositor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Meil terminó de peinarse recuperando su forma habitual de peinado tras haberse estado bañando y haberse preparado para esta noche, ahora estaba fresco y listo para la acción. La cabeza ya no le dolía tanto, con una pequeña pastilla para ese molesto dolor y algo de reposo habían desaparecido todas las molestias, incluso las nauseas que casi le habían echo vomitar en dos ocasiones más. Se puso en pie a la vez que miraba por la ventana el bonito atardecer que daría paso a su loca noche. Pronto sería la hora de ir de caza. Muchas veces se preguntaba porqué hacía aquello, porqué él era el único de todos los de su especie que protegía a los humanos. Era cierto que su madre antes que él había echo lo que ahora para él era su vida. Proteger de los demonios la Tierra debía ser motivo más que suficiente, sin embargo, no parecía ser así, qué más le daba a él si los humanos acababan en manos de sus compañeros, al fin y al cabo no sabía cuál de las dos especies era peor, si sus hermanos o los hombres. Entonces porqué lo hacia realmente, ¿aquello era lo que le gustaba? Bueno, de esta forma podía desahogarse, sentirse aún parte del mundo de los demonios, pieza importante para la vida. Aquel trabajo le daba una identidad, pero tampoco es que le gustará realmente. Aunque de esta forma podía llevarle la contraria al rey de los demonios, ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien. El moreno no había echo nada para que merecierá ser despreciado, sin embargo el monarca del infierno le odiaba con ganas así que Meil no pensaba ser el que intentará llevarse bien con el soberano, era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Por ahora no conocía el motivo, solo sabia que era lo que debía hacer, defender este mundo que su propia madre le había cedido y que tantas veces había dependido de sus manos, le era gracioso pensar que si él quería podía condenarlos a todos al cruel destino que tanta veces había evitado, era como el ángel guardian de todos, era su Dios protector. Abrió la nevera e inmediatamente la luz propia del electrodoméstico se encendió permitiendole mirar con claridad hasta los últimos rincones del aparato. Pero no había mucho que buscar, estaba todo casi medio vacio, apenas un par de latas de cerveza, algo de carne que no parecía tener muy buen estado y dos yogures, uno abierto y otro cerrado, poblaban su nevera. Cierto, hacia bastante tiempo que no se pasaba a por dinero, a diferencia de otros trabajos con sueldo, el suyo no le daba nada de pasta para vivir, irónico ¿verdad? Uno de los trabajos más importantes era uno de los peores pagados, pero podía ir a cierto sitio donde los propios demonios le daban dinero, aunque no le gustaba nada mendigarlo. En cierto modo no le pagaban para que matará a todos los demonios, sería estúpido pensar que pagaban a un guardia de seguridad en la superficie para matarles cuando fueran a esta. Le pagaban para que precisamente nadie fuera arriba, ya que en verdad los demonios tenían prohibido ir a la superficie de donde fueron desterrados. Pero es que aquí arriba se estaba mucho mejor que en el apestoso infierno, lo que provocaba que muchos quisieran abandonar su casa, aunque no fueran al mundo humano para hacer el bien precisamente. Y esto es de lo que Meil se ocupaba. Se rascó la cabeza mientras podía sentir el frio que el objeto expulsaba sobre su cuerpo al estar abierta la puerta y metió su mano dentro para sacar lo que quería. El bote de cerveza que cogió estaba bastante fresco, ideal para las calurosas horas que le esperaban antes de liarla parda de nuevo en la ciudad que a sus espaldas crecía hasta perderse en el horizonte. Quizás no vivierá para contarlo, pero daba igual, como decía el tópico literario, ``carpe diem´´ Saltó sobre el sofa de su casa de escaso tamaño y en bastante mal estado y abrió la lata que produjo ese tipico ruido de sonido medio hueco con algunas búrbujas que escapaban en los primeros momentos de uso de la lata. Era una cerveza sin alcohol, después de su resaca tampoco pensaba emborracharse tan pronto, ya tendría tiempo después del trabajo, porque evidentemente pensaba sobrevivir y si eso ocurría, tendría que celebrarlo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Horas después**

Apagó las luces de todo el local antes de salir fuera y prepararse para irse a su casa. Hoy había sido un día bastante duro de trabajo, había estado haciendo horas extras toda la tarde para sacar algo más de dinero y si a eso le sumabas que había pasado la mañana dando clase el agotamiento se hacía presente. Las polillas empezaban a revolotear por los alrededores inquietas, casi como si supieran la desgracia que estaba a punto de sucederle a la chica y de la que el resto parecía ajeno. La morena se quedó mirandolas ausente casi como tratando de descifrar el mensaje de peligro que transmitían, le gustaban bastante los animales y estos siempre habían respondido de buena fe ese sentimiento, sin importar lo peligrosos que fueran. Era una especie de vinculo que tenía con la naturaleza

-Menudo día ¿eh?- La cariñosa voz de Fred interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven que se giró y sonrió amablemente. -Cuando te ha preguntado la señora mayor pensaba que ibas a acabar explotando- Ambos rieron ante la broma del chico, era cierto, esa mujer había puesto de los nervios a Hikari, resultaba que le había puesto un menu de sopa y la mujer no paraba de preguntar ¿dónde está el pescado? ¡Pescado en una sopa de pollo! Por más que le había intentado explicar una y otra vez que no había pescado en su comida la anciana había insistido en que quería el pescado ya. Hikari había acabado bastante molesta tras tantas insistencias de la vieja y si no llega a ser por Fred que le había traido, cortesia de la casa, una pequeña porción de sardinas, las dos hubieran acabado a gritos. Aquella mujer debía estar loca, también podía haber estado tomandola el pelo, pero tras confundir a otra de las camareras con su nieta, dudaba mucho de esto.

-Esa anciana me ha sacado de mis casillas- De nuevo una sonrisa mutua se formó en ambos, el silencio precedió a tan cotidiana escena.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?- Preguntó rompiendo el hielo y tratando una vez más de aproximarse a Hikari, el joven. Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería. Tenía que seguir apartandose del camino de los hombres, ella podría librarse del tormento de tener que salir con los chicos y por supuesto tenía el claro ejemplo de sus padres como dato del daño que hacía el amor, aquello no estaba echo para la morena. Su corazón no podría soportar una tortura como esa y por mucho que le doliera a los otros, ella siempre estaría por encima de cúpido.

-Ya sabes que vivo cerca, puedo ir sola, sé defenderme- Sonrió forzadamente al igual que el chico, en sus ojos llenos de cariño podía ver también la frustación, no conseguía por ningún método que Hikari saliera con él, quizás debía tirar la toalla de una vez por todas, por muy bonita que fuera la chica, él no podía hacer que le quisiera a la fuerza y sino aprovechaba su juventud para buscar una mujer ahora que era guapo y atractivo, podía acabar solo. Desde pequeño siempre había conseguido todos los caprichos que quería, costaran lo que costaran y ahora el único capricho de su corazón era esa hermosura de ojos de color plata únicos en el mundo. Pero parecía que esta vez no conseguiría nada, incluso se había quedado haciendo horas extras con ella tratando de tener así más compañia de la joven, pero todo era inútil ante su corazón de puro hielo. Esta vez no conseguiría su capricho y lentamente se estaba dando cuenta, despertando de ese sueño.

-Nos vemos mañana- Hikari se dio rápidamente la vuelta y comenzó a caminar despidiendose del joven, prefería no continuar con aquella incomoda situación, solo le haría más daño al chico. Entre sus pasos algunas polillas marcharon con ella revoloteando a su lado, tendría unas buenas compañeras de viaje que tratarían de indicarle lo que le iba a pasar, aunque la joven no tuviera ni la remota idea de lo que no muy lejos de allí estaba ocurriendo y que cambiará su vida para siempre.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Meil alzó la vista para ver el edificio que era su objetivo. Algo de viento se había desatado lo que solo hacía un poco más agradable la noche. Llevaba una especie de traje con dibujos de llamas y a su espalda colgada, podía verse una enorme espada con un mango rojo, en la que dos dragones se miraban el uno al otro desafiantes. Desde su posición podía ver en la azotea lo que parecía ser una persona con un extraño objeto en forma de torre que empezaba a emitir luces rojas y azules, a intervalos iguales de tiempo y llamaba bastante la atención.

-Mierda, el cabrón tenía razón- Se le escapó sin opción de contener sus palabras al moreno. Dio un suspiro, el demonio del apartamento tenía razón, algo gordo estaba pasando y él se ocuparía de detenerlo. Aquello no sería facil y seguramente acabaría con dolores por todo el cuerpo, pero debía hacerlo, el trabajo le llamaba. Comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia el edificio.

Justo en la puerta de la construcción, había aparcado un Ford Focus, que habían pintado de verde pistacho y colocado un alerón más grande, casi como un tuneado y en el que dentro dos jovenes de apenas 20 años disfrutaban abiertamente de unos buenos porros. La música del coche estaba puesta casi a tope y se estaban echando unas risas. En la puerta del edificio, dos enormes personas de gran volumén y gafas de sol negras, del mismo color que su uniforme custodiaban el edificio. Nadie entraría allí esa noche sin su permiso. Meil encaró esa parte de la calle, uno de los notas del coche se quedo callado y llamó al otro

-Tú mira a ese, ¿qué coño hace con esa espada en la espalda?- Su compañero abrió los ojos mirando con sus púpilas manchadas de venas rojas, fruto de la molestia del humo encerrado en el coche, al joven que sería incluso más pequeño en edad que ellos.

-Se creerá que va a matar algún dragón- Ambos empezaron a reir fruto del gracioso efecto de la droga que en ese momento estaría acabando con algunas de sus neuronas, cualquier motivo era bueno para echarse unas risas. El moreno llegó hasta la altura de su coche y la puerta de entrada al edificio, podía oir de fondo la música que se escuchaba con la canción Get Outta Your Mind (fiat LMFAO) de Lil Jon mientras encaraba a los dos guardias. Estos le cortaron inmediatamente la entrada, su trabajo era que esa noche nadie consiguierá pasar, ni humanos ni demonios.

-La fiesta de disfraces es más abajo, largo- Le dijo uno de los dos burlandose de su aspecto, ambos hombres eran más de una cabeza más altos que él, uno de ellos llevaba una pequeña melena mientras el otro sencillamente se había afeitado la cabeza, Meil sonrió de forma prepotente y chulesca, luego solo metió una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos y en un gesto muy tipico suyo de señalar lo que quería decir hizo como si se agarrará unas gafas invisibles que llevaba puestas.

-Me gustan tu gafas, pero tú no me gustas nada, en serio ese chiste esta demasiado usado- Ambos guardias se miraron él uno al otro, ese enano qué diablos decía, ¿en serio quería enfrentarse con ellos?- Te propongo un trato, tu me las das como pago por el insulto y me dejais pasar y yo os dejo con vida, todos salimos ganando- Sonrió con mucha chuleria antes de que los dos guardias soltaran algunas carcajadas. Con su tamaño ellos en su lugar no se atrevería a encararle. Uno de ellos le dio un pequeño golpe con el dedo índice de la mano derecha en el pecho.

-Escucha enano estas acabando con nuestra pa... Aaaaagh- Antes de terminar la frase el moreno agarró su muñeca y con un giro tan rápido que el hueso no pudo doblarse a tiempo se la partió con un horrible ruido, odiaba que le tocaran cuando estaban hablando, así que había optado por ir rápido al camino que iba a acabar tomando de todas formas su discusión. El otro guardia se lanzó a por él, pero con un movimiento igual de rápido que el otro de un solo zurdado le lanzó dentro del portal. El calvo se agarró la muñeca rota antes de que con una patada frontal también entrará dentro del edificio. En el coche, a uno de los porreros que no había apartado sus cansados ojos de la discusión se le cayó el cigarro en los pantalones del asombro. Rápidamente y fruto del escozor de la quemadura cogió la hierba y la miró, aquello era jodidamente bueno, sino, ¿cómo explicaban las alucinaciones que estaban viendo? En sus años de porrero profesional, si es que eso existía y que ya eran unos cuantos, alucinaciones como esas había visto muy pocas.

-Tío pasame más de eso- Pidió el otro al mismo tiempo que Meil entraba dentro del portal y cerraba a sus espaldas la puerta. Lo que allí dentro iba a pasar era mejor que no lo vieran en la calle.

-¿Quién coño eres?- Preguntó de mala manera el del pelo afetiado a la vez que con un giro de su muñeca se la colocaba de nuevo, era una de las ventajas que tenía ser demonio, las frácturas de los huesos humanos no eran ningún problema.

-¿Te he dicho que me gustan tus gafas verdad?- Un pequeño gruñido escapó de la boca de uno de los dos guardias, aunque para Meil hubiera sido díficil decir cuál de los dos lo soltó, se puso un poco más en serio, tampoco iba a perder tanto tiempo con dos simples peones cuando lo que pasaba en la azotea le estaba esperando.

-Soy el cazador y he venido a por mi presa- Se llevo la mano a la espalda para sacar un poco el tajo de su espada que emitió un fuerte brillo metálico al reflejarse la luz del portal sobre esta. Ambos hombres sonrieron, era hora de acabar con aquel cabrón, cazador o no, no podría con ellos, tenían órdenes de impedir dejar pasar a nadie y seguiría así aún a costa de sus vidas. Con un feroz grito los dos rinocerontes se lanzaron a por el joven que sonreía de forma arrogante.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Hikari empezaba a estar un poco cansada de las polillas que le seguían a todos lados, ¿qué diablos les pasaba? ¿Es que la veían como una especie de luz atrayente? Era como si la chica fuese un dulce aroma que fuera irresistible para los alados que la seguían. De igual manera aquello realmente le hacía parecer hermosa, la luz que se filtraba de las farolas la hacía relucir por encima de las polillas que le daban un toque muy juguetón y casi la hacían irrestible. Sus ojos plateados entonaban perfetamente con el color de las alas de los insectos pareciendo casi como un ángel entre ellos, sin embargo ella quería librarse de esos dichosos alados. Aunque a medida que se alejaba eran ya cada vez menos las alas que revoloteaban a su paso. Se paró en seco y las espantó con la mano, qué pensaría la gente si la viera con ese grupo de insectos a su alrededor. Seguramente se extrañarían mucho, no tanto como ella que no sabía porqué la seguían pero seguiría siendo curioso. La mayoria se expantó inmediatamente con el rápido balanceo de sus brazos, pero una de ellas, más valiente que el resto, se poso sobre su pelo, justo encima de su frente. La chica la vio posarse suavemente, casi haciendo parecer a la chica más tierna en este gesto. La de ojos grises, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y el insecto voló hasta posarse sobre esta culminando ya así el enfoque de belleza de la chica. Para un fotografo hubiera sido el momento perfecto para sacarle una foto, aunque para el insecto era muy distinto, era casi como si quisiera decirle algo, ¿y quién sabe si era así? El animalillo emprendió el vuelo seguido por la vista de la chica y se metió en un pequeño callejón que salía justo a los pies de la muchacha. La morena lo miró durante algunos segundos, era siniestro y oscuro, ¿de verdad quería que pasará por allí? Dio un suspiro, una mujer como ella no debía correr esos riesgos pero algo le decía que fuera a explorar, Se dispuso a meterse en el camino sin embargo algo la hizo tropezar y de su bolsillo salió disparado un amuleto en forma de ángel que rodó por el suelo un par de metros. Inmediatamente se puso en pie, aquello era muy valioso para ella y tendría que recogerlo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Dos manchas de sangre cubrieron los cristales de los portales cortandose de golpe los dos gritos de los mastodontes que se habían lanzado contra él. Meil guardó su espada de nuevo en su espalda mientras la sangre aún goteaba de esta. La cabeza de ambos guardias cayeron al suelo a la vez dejando ver lo que había pasado y una de ellas llegó rodando hasta el joven. Este solo cogió las gafas que llevaba puesta el cráneo sin vida que aún conservaba todo su calor y se las guardó, esas gafas le habían gustado. Inmediatamente se encaminó hacia las escaleras, más aún cuando un extraño ruido sonó en la azotea llegando hasta sus oidos, sea lo que fuera que había allí, debía darse prisa. Miró arriba, muchas, pero muchas escaleras que subir cubrían toda su vista. Maldijo su suerte por no haber ascensor en el bloque y corrió por los peldallos como alma que llevaba el diablo. Cada paso le cansaba más pero no pararía hasta llegar arriba del todo. Sus manos casi volaban agarrando la barandilla en un esfuerzo por tener un poco más de equilibrio. Tras subir unas cuantas plantas un ruido llamó su atención, desde arriba bajaban otros tres o cuatro hombres a por él, seguramente alertado por no ver ya la presencia de los dos gorilas en la puerta. Tendría que cazarlos también si quería llegar a lo alto, continuó por las escaleras mientras los otros bajaban hasta que llegaron a encontrarse. La mayoria de ellos llevaban pistolas, ridículas armas que realmente sí podían hacer daño al cazador, pero a las que les costaría bastante acertar. Ambos grupos se vieron las caras en las escaleras. Inmediatamente, Meil uso de nuevo el cuchillo que había acabado con otro demonio esa tarde y atravesó un nuevo cráneo en carrera antes de saltar sobre la barra de seguridad de las escaleras esquivando algunos disparos. Desde allí poco podía hacer contra los que quedaban, el pasillo era demasiado estrecho como para esquivar las balas de cara. En cuanto sus pies se apoyaron en la barandilla, pegó un colosal salto subiendo por el hueco que quedaba entre las escaleras a la planta de arriba. Agarrandose a la barra de arriba consiguió librarse de los hombres que inmediatamente subieron por las escaleras desesperados por alcanzarle. El chico solo les esperó a la vez que tiraba de la cuerda recogiendo el arma. El primero del pelotón encaró su fila de escaleras, quizás había sido el más rápido del grupo al darse la vuelta o simplemente al tener que girar todos él había acabado el primero. Aunque poco importaba, con un nuevo lanzamiento de su cuchillo antes de que ni siquiera pudiera apuntarle con su arma, cayó rodando por las escaleras, tirando al resto en su avance hacia abajo al girar estos velozmente incapaces de anticiparse a su caida. El moreno saltó escaleras a bajo, sacando la espada en su caida y clavandola sobre la montaña de personas que había provocado su muerto al caer sobre el resto. Un poco de sangre salpicó las paredes mientras todas las almas de esos desgraciados se desvanecían para siempre. Había acabado con todos con demasiada facilidad, aquello no le servía ni como entrenamiento, no le gustaba nada los trabajos tan faciles como este en los que apenas podía desahogarse, pero mejor así, no fuera que acabaran lastimandole y cabreandole, hacia una semana que había arreglado su traje, no quería comprarse uno nuevo tan pronto. Comenzó a correr por las escaleras subiendolas a toda velocidad mientras una sacudida barrió todo el edificio, algo muy gordo estaba pasando en el tejado y tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos, por desgracia para él.

Fuera los fumahierbas de antes solo miraban a los cristales del portal ahora manchados con sangre con la caras pálidas incapaces de saber qué hacer. Tampoco necesitaban ser muy listos para deducir lo que había ocurrido, un hombre con una espada había entrado junto a otros dos con los que se estaba pegando y poco después habían aparecido las manchas, estaba claro. Con lo felices que parecían hacia unos escasos segundos, ahora todo se había complicado con este marrón.

-A lo mejor es solo tomate- Dijo uno de los dos mientras expulsaba el humo de su última calada, de todas las ideas era de las más estúpidas que podía decir, pero lo decía en serio. Además le daba igual, que estuviera asustado no significa que no pudiera fumar y aquello estaba demasiado bueno como para dejarlo a medias, menudo desperdicio.

-¿Y cómo explicas los gritos?- El conductor miró a su compañero que a su vez se le quedo mirando con cara de tonto, durante algunos segundos pareció pensar pero luego solo elevó los hombros indicando que no sabía nada. Claro que no sabía nada, tantos años fumando esa mierda de forma cumpulsiva había vaciado la mitad de su cerebro matando neuronas a millares.

-Pues uno de nosotros va a tener que bajar y yo aún no me he terminado mi hierba tron- Los dos se miraron de nuevo, ninguno tenía lo que había que tener para echar un vistazo y aquella conversación ``inteligente´´ les llevaría un largo, pero largo rato.

Tras algún tiempo de rápida subida en la que el chico empezaba a preguntarse cómo harían los bomberos para aguantar eso con todo el peso del traje y las bombonas y si él mismo podría batir su record, abrió la puerta de la azotea. En el centro de esta, una extraña base con un cristal que cambiaba de color brillaba de forma muy fuerte mientras empezaba a crear un extraño campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Junto a esta extraña invención había un hombre de cerca de 40 años de pelo corto y en pinchos y ojos marrones, casi parecido a los del joven pero bastante más pequeños y con mucho menos odio en ellos. Vestía con el uniforme negro que el moreno estaba cansado de ver en todos los hombres que le habían atacado en ese edificio, ¿no podían haber buscado una ropa más guay? En fin para gustos los colores y ahora el único color que gustaba Meil era el rojo de su sangre. Dio unos pasos lentamente mientras el hombre se giraba y le miraba con la tipica cara de locos que ponían todos, ahora vendría la parte del plan y lo de que llegaba tarde.

-Llegas tarde, ya no puedes detenerme- Sonrió de forma siniestra casi provocando un bostezo en Meil, predecible como todos.

-Me han dicho tantas veces eso que ha perdido el significado para mí. Vayamos al grano, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Meil desenfundó su espada y señaló con el filo de ella al objeto que emitía extraños ruidos mientras su campo crecía y crecía. La maquina debía de medir unos 7 metros encima de las grises y planas baldosas que cubrían la azotea dandole un pobre aspecto.

-Eres tan duro como dicen de ti por ahí ¿eh? Pero no será suficiente, esto es lo mismo que se encuentra en la entrada al infierno y permite a los demonios venir aquí. Un portal de mundos, de menor tamaño y alcance, claro esta. Pero permitirá el paso a todo un ejercito de demonios que esperan al otro lado, uno al que los humanos no podrá hacer frente. Este mundo caerá en nuestras manos y tú serás el primero de todos en morir- Otra vez se rió desquiziadamente a la vez que Meil sonreía de forma chulesca. Sí que sería un problema si todas esas horribles criaturas cruzaban al otro lado, pero con destruir la máquina antes de que eso sucedierá bastaba, tampoco podría ser tan díficil ¿o si? El hombre soltó un grito mientras al igual que había pasado con el otro hombre aquella misma tarde, sus articulaciones tomaban posturas imposibles, Meil sabía lo que le esperaba, como otras veces tendría que luchar para destruir los planes del malo. Era la parte más divertida de su trabajo, pero también la más peligrosa. La piel del hombre explotó en pedazos mientras su autentica forma se alzaba. Una enorme criatura empezó a crecer en la azotea mientras Meil miraba fascinado. ¿Porqué siempre los jefes eran los más fuertes? Porque sino no serían jefes, sencillo. La monstruosa criatura se alzó 5 metros mientras tomaba un color oscuro. Una joroba crecío en su espalda haciendole doblarse y dandole un aspecto espantoso. Uno de sus brazos creció más que el otro llegando a tocar el suelo mientras el otro a penas llegaba a la mitad de su cuerpo. Grandes garras crecieron en estos mientras sus pies se deformaban creciendo en tamaño pero en distinta forma los dedos. Era una imagen muy traumatizante, pero para el moreno apenas había diferencia con una imagen cómica. Había visto tantas cosas a lo largo de su corta vida que ya nada podía impresionarle, la dureza de su vida le había transformado en un ser sin escrúpulos, un autentico demonio y por supuesto el miedo no entraba en sus planes. Para él que había mirado a la muerte a la cara y había sido esta la que se había expantado del chico, un monstruito no podía hacerle entrar en pánico. Agarró con firmeza su espada haciendo que esta entrará en llamas y una extraña inscripción formada con palabras que ahora se veían al rojo vivo brillará, extraña arma que había encontrado cuando su madre había muerto, aunque ahora no tenía tiempo de explicarlo.

-Enseñame qué sabes hacer monstruo- Pidió el moreno, aunque pronto se arrempentería, a veces su enorme boca le perdía, como en esta ocasión. Su rival soltó un extraño grito animal antes de lanzar su brazo largo a por Meil. El brazo alcanzó su longitud máxima pero siguió alargandose como fruto del poder de aquel demonio y a punto estuvo de alcanzar a Meil que logró esquivar el golpe de un pequeño saltó hacia atrás. La enorme mano rompió el suelo del techo cuando chocó con este, haciendo un agujero y provocando que algunos escombros saltaran por los aires y estuvieran a punto de golpear a Meil. Era peligroso su brazo si lograba alcanzarle, cosa que no pasaría. Meil se lanzó a la carrera a por la criatura, que a su vez volvió a usar su brazo como si de una serpiente se tratará. Ambos se encontraron y de un salto Meil paso por encima del miembro pensando ya en cómo clavaría su espada en la bestia pero en su lugar recibió una fuerte golpe con el otro brazo que de un buen puñetazo le derribó sin contemplaciones. También podía alargar el brazo pequeño, mal asunto y fallo importante por parte de Meil. Desde el suelo pudo ver una vez más al brazo grande alzarse sobre su cabeza y preparse para hundirlo en la tierra. Lanzó un tajo al cielo intentando así que no se le acercará el brazo mientras se ponía en pie logrando levantarse de rodillas pero de nuevo fue el pequeño el que le golpeó por la espalda, haciendole chocar contra la baldosa y partiendo esta sobre el de ojos marrones, aunque no consiguiera hacerle atravesar el tejado. Con ese brazo era más débil pero Meil había caido dos veces en el mismo truco de distraerle con el más grande de los miembros para golpearle con el otro y a pesar de no ser tan fuerte, le dolía mucho dado su pequeño tamaño en comparación con el brazo. Se puso en pie con esfuerzo, encima el peor de todos los dolores que el joven no podía soportar le había vuelto. El dolor de cabeza por la resaca que de nuevo hacia extallar sus neuronas. Y eso solo significaba una cosa, que de nuevo estaba de un humor de perros.

-¡Vamos!- Pidió arrogantemente a la criatura que tenía delante, no le había bastado con eso, quería más. El campo de fuerza empezaba a rodear el edificio, desde allí era visible perfectamente, pero desde fuera sencillamente era completamente como la calle normalmente, era invisible. El monstruo sonrió antes de lanzar de nuevo otro ataque con su brazo más largo, Meil se agachó y la extremidad pasó por encima de su cabeza e inmediatamente se giró justo a tiempo de cortar un poco el otro brazo más pequeño provocando algo de humo y olor a quemado, aquella tactica no funcionaría por tercera vez. Su rival gritó furioso, maldito cazador. Los dos brazos se alzaron a la vez rodeandole. Meil empuñó la espada que dejaba ver un inmeso fuego, con el calor que hacía pocos eran los valientes que se acercarían y soportarían tantas llamas, uno de ellos era el moreno. Los brazos se lanzaron entonces a por él atacando continuamente, Meil saltó el primero para agacharse justo a tiempo de esquivar el segundo, estaba siendo atacado sin descanso en esta frenética lucha que debía ganar antes de que el campo creciera demasiado. De nuevo las dos armas del horrendo ser con el que peleaba cruzaron cerca de su cabeza antes de chocar contra el suelo, haciendo un nuevo orificio al edificio. Aquello pintaba mal, un pequeño corte hizo dudar por unos segundos al monstruo que también se las veía y se las deseaba para poder golpear al moreno. Pero cuanto más durase el combate mejor para él, solo tenía que esperar a su tropas, el tiempo jugaba a su favor y no parecía tener prisa por acabar con el joven. A diferencia de este, Meil solo se quemaba la cabeza pensando en cómo acabar con el maldito duelo, no podía perder más tiempo. Con la distracción de sus pensamientos no vio el brazo grande antes que este le aplastará contra el suelo. Atravesó el techo a la vez que un grito de enorme dolor escapaba junto a todo el aire de sus pulmones. Cayó a traves del tejado contra las escaleras junto al brazo, al cual por pura rabía clavó y atravesó con la espada. Sus costillas pararon el impacto contra la piedra de las escaleras mientras algo de polvo ensuciaba su ropa y algunas piedrecitas caían encima de él. La criatura desde la azotea gritó de puro dolor ante el espadazo del joven. Le había atravesado de un lado a otro el brazo y ahora tiraba de él impidiendo que lo recogiera. Podía ser pequeño comparado con sus 5 metros pero parecía tener más fuerza que el gigante. Meil empezó a tirar con más ganas del brazo arrastrandole por la azotea, ¿cómo podía tener tanto poder en un cuerpo tan pequeño? En su esfuerzo por no ser arrastrado, el monstruo perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra el suelo. Era la oportunidad de Meil, no estaría tan cerca de sus puntos fragiles en ningún otro momento. Arrancó la espada del brazo y con un colosal salto la clavó en el pecho de la criatura. Esta solo soltó un grito de dolor antes de empezar a expulsar un montón de sangre por la herida. Meil retiró la espada y se dejo caer sobre las escaleras para comenzarlas a subir y entrar de nuevo en la azotea. Su enemigo trató desesperadamente de levantarse pero la herida profunda le inmovilizaba en sus intentos. Meil respiró agitadamente a la vez que alzaba la espada. No habría piedad para aquel que le había echo tener de nuevo dolor de cabeza. Su espada cruzó su cráneo que le miraba desesperado, mientras trataba con su brazo más pequeño impedir que le matará. Pero fue inútil, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para salvarse, un monstruo menos. Retiró la espada y la guardó en su espalda cuando un gruñido de un grupo de demonios sonó cerca, había olvidado lo del portal y casi habían pasado a ese lado. Sacó el cuchillo y lo lanzó contra la unidad que creaba esa entrada, rompiendola en pedazos. Una especie de sonido metálico sonó y el campo empezó a retroceder fuertemente.

-¡Noooo!- Gritó la criatura, que realmente no había muerto del todo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de que con el brazo que le quedaba empujará a Meil hacia uno de los bordes del tejado, puede que ya no llevará a cabo sus planes, pero el moreno sufriría lo mismo que él antes de morir y los dos se verían en el otro lado.

A bajo, en el callejón que límitaba el tejado, la joven de pelo negro de antes se había agachado a recoger su amuleto, sin embargo algo muy raro había pasado. Al intentar cogerlo con la mano esta había chocado con una especie de pared invisible que se distorsionaba cuando la tocaba como las ondas que se creaban en el agua al lanzar una piedra. Tenía miedo de saber lo que habría al otro lado, pero a la vez le fascinaba el descubrimiento del portal y evidentemente lo exploraría. ¿Quién no haría lo mismo en su lugar? La curiosidad siempre había sido una virtud del ser humano y aquella chica no era la excepción. Cogió el objeto antes de disponerse a pasar por este hacia el extraño mundo que esperaba al otro lado. A su vez el moreno de ojos marrones cayó desde el borde del edificio por culpa del demonio, más bien por el poderoso golpe de su brazo, contra el suelo. Miró hacia a bajo instintivamente al mismo tiempo que se veía en caida libre hacia el asfalto. Solo se alegraba de saber que el tirarle del tejado había sido el último esfuerzo en vano de ese asqueroso demonio antes de que definitivamente su alma abandonará este mundo. Con ese rápido vistazo pudo ver justo a tiempo a la chica meterse a traves del portal, o más bien a lo que quedaba de su melena. Aquello era lo peor que podía pasarle, un humano en el otro lado era una presa demasiado facil para los otros como él y tendría que ir en su ayuda. ¿Porqué tenía tan mala suerte? Chocó contra la pared del callejón como consecuencia de su anterior lanzamiento y cayó contra el suelo, igual que una pelota de baloncesto tras rebotar en el aro. Aunque logró recuperar el equilibrio antes de tocar el suelo. Su hombro le quemaba tras haberle parado en seco contra la pared, sin embargo era un dolor que no tardaría en desaparecer, al fin y al cabo el tampoco era completamente humano. Caminó hacia el portal medio rabioso de tener que hacer horas extrás en su trabajo por que algún estúpido hubiera topado con tanta fortuna con el portal. En fin ya no había vuelta atrás, si era el guardian de este mundo, implicaba protegerlos a todos, incluso al desgraciado que se había atrevido a entrar en el infierno y a molestarle cuando tenía dolor de cabeza. Desapareció tras la extraña pared transparente que cada vez reducía más su tamaño antes de que se hiciera demasiado pequeña y todo se quedo en silencio. Bueno todo no. En la parte delantera del edificio algo increíble había pasado con los dos chicos del coche. El portal se había echo lo suficientemente grande como para que su vehículo hubiera entrado en el mundo del otro lado, junto con los otros de la calle. Sin embargo a diferencia de estos, el único que tenía a alguien dentro había sido su Ford, lo que significaba que los demonios habían intentado abrir ese coche. Ambos se mantenían en silencio mirando al frente sin decir ni una sola palabra producto del shock. Lo que había al otro lado era demasiado fuerte para una persona normal y si encima trataban de matarte, la cosa empeoraba. Toda la carroceria dek coche presentaba abolladuras y algunos agujeros echos por los golpes de los demonios. Todos los cristales estaban rotos, habían perdido el tubo de escape y por una pequeña fuga la gasolina del coche salía en forma de un pequeño chorro. Las manos del conductor empezaron a temblar como indicando que seguían vivos pero muertos de miedo. Hasta su dignidad la habían perdido tras lanzar desesperados gritos peores que los de una mujer y pedir ayuda de sus mámas, pero ahora por serte la pesadilla había terminado

-Hermano tengo que decirte algo- Su compañero solo movió un poco la cabeza, apenas había pestañeado en hacia ya casi un minuto lo que le hacia tener los ojos llorosos. Su compañero continuó hablando.

-De todas las veces que he flipado con esta mierda. Esta está sin duda, entre las tres mejores- De nuevo el silencio se hizo en todo el coche, uno de los cristales de la ventana de atrás que se había mantenido enganchado se soltó partiendose contra el suelo. Pero ni siquiera ninguno de los dos se giró para mirarlo, demasiado miedo o demasiada droga consumida como para hacerlo.

-No pienso probar más esto, esta experiencia ha sido demasiado fuerte- Tras decir eso y rompiendo con sus palabras inmediatamente dio una calada al porro que hacía un rato estaba fumando, su compañero le miró, ¿no acaba de decir que... Casi leyendole los pensamientos este respondió.

-Después de este claro, ya que he comprado la hierba voy a disfrutarla- Era de locos pensar que para esos dos idiotas todo no había sido más que una alucinación, pero de eso tenía poco. Realmente no eran conocedores de lo cerca que habían estado de palmarla y si eso les había pasado a ellos estando en un coche y en unos pocos segundos, era díficil de decir lo que le esperaba a la morena tras cruzar la puerta al infierno, porque no todas las puertas deben ser abiertas y esta desde luego era una que no se debía cruzar. Aunque en su caso el cazademonios iba tras ella, lo que tampoco significaba nada bueno, pues de todos los demonios él era de los peores con diferencia, ¿sería mejor el remedio que la enfermedad?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Terminé, me ha quedado un poco largo pero bueno, creo que no esta mal. Espero que os haya gustado. Como os dije es un poco fuerte pero me parece bien así. Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, aquí dejo la ficha por si a alguno le apetece participar

Nombre: (con un apellido)

Edad: (vidas humanas en caso de demonios)

Especie: (humano o demonio)

Gustos:

Cosas que le desagradan:

Apariencia: (con todos los detalles posibles)

Personalidad: (igual que la apariencia bien definida)

Profesión: (en caso de ser humanos a qué se dedican)

Historia: (invertar lo que querais luego yo ya lo veré y decidiré cómo sacarle provecho

Extrás: (lo que querais contarme bienvenido es)

Como dije antes solo tres seran los que escoja en el principio, mucha suerte a todos y espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
